Team SpongeBob/SpongeBob
SpongeBob Squarepants is a young man from Team Spongebob. Personality - SpongeBob is the unofficial leader and master martial artist. Spongebob is the only one that can keep the team together when they are falling apart. He is very calm, cool headed, and kind. SpongeBob does however, has a mean. when is at an incredibly emotion state, he can be very deensive, angry, and cold. such aswhen sandy fell into a coma or in the movie when the ultmate karate spirit took over him. History 'Season 1 -' Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick sucked through a wormhole and asked by Shin Fu to save Karate Island from the terrible Volcano Lord. Along the way, they develop new skills and collect the golden balls and eventually they defeat the Volcano Lord. Season 2 SpongeBob and his friends return to Karate Island. Spongebob also invites Squidward along. during the season, SpongeBob asists his friends in fighting the evil, Ice Queen. Spongebob fals for new girl Linda instantly. In the season 2 finale, Spongebob battles the Ice Queen. She is eventually defeated by Squidward. SpongeBob is saddened by Squidward's betrayal, but honors his sacrifice. Season 3 In Season 3, SpongeBob helps Shin battle his father, Conquess who is attacking Karate Island with his dark forces. A relationship between Linda and Spongebob is explored. In the shows first SWEEPS storyline, Twista and Mud Man knock over a train of people, causing the team and many others to be severely injured. Spongebob is shown to be upset with himself after the train crash, believing he failed the people of Karate Island.In the season 3 finale, Spongebob assists Shin in defeating Conquess. The Land Beyond Time In the movie "Land Beyond Time", the ultimate karate move, “Tei Qung” begins to unleash out of Spongebob. Spongebob catches monstrous meltdowns, which Helma and Karrabul use to their advantage.Sandy and Spongebob go to a library to learn about Spongebob's monstrous transformation, but they are kidnapped by Qi Tung. Qi Tung tells them that Spongebob is undergoing Tei Qung. In the final battle against Helma and Karrabul, Spongebob goes on rage and kills Karrabul. Linda helps Spongebob stop Tei Qung from consuming him. . The two share a kiss which is applauded by their friends. In the final scene, Spongebob says goodbye to Shin and leaves to Bikini Bottom where he and Linda share another kiss. Season 4 In season 4, the Dutchman makes clones of the team and makes his clones face off against the team. Spongebob's clone Bobsponge faces off against Spongebob in the episodes "The Dutchman''s Devious Plan" and "Trapped in A Duel To The Death!". ''Spongebob ends up winning, but BobSponge goes into a terrible coma. Spongebob becomes torn between Sandy and Linda. His effection for Sandy reaches a boiling point in "A Surprising Return!" when he is shown quite jealous over Patrick and Sandy's walk in the park. In the Season 4 finale, Spongebob faces off against Mikey and Mandy. The clones disappear just before Spongebob would give up. Season 5 In the Season 5 Opener, Spongebob discovers a mysterious archer vigilante turns out to be Pearl Krabs. Spongebob welcomes Pearl to the team at the end of the season 5 episode "Trails". In "Tensions Blazing", the season 5 finale, he and Linda almost get married, but Denominator crashes their wedding. SpongeBob and Pearl take down Icenator and Denominator. Season 6 In the season 6 opener, "December 25, 2012", he returns to Karate Island with the team to investigate the plane crash on the island. In "Socials", SpongeBob goes to a social with The White Queen to represent Team SpongeBob, there he meets many islanders who are happy that Team SponngeBob has returned. However, assassins attack The White Queen, so SpongeBob uses his powers and karate skills to take them out. In "Shocking", SpongeBob is grieving with the lost of Linda, following a huge battle in The White Queen's palace which ended with Linda going missing, after causing the tower to explode. When Sandy and Patrick reveal that they are a couple, SpongeBob only becomes more angry and leaves the team's campsite. He runs into The Shocker and with his friends coming to his rescue, they defeat The Shocker. In the season finale, "Chaotic" (Part 1), SpongeBob finally finds Linda in The White Queen's secret base on The Forbidden Lands, Sand Dunes. He soon discovers that she has memory lost. They are both captured by The White Queen although. In (Part 2), they are saved by Shin, but the Queen orders "Kiai" to destriy the island. Linda suddenly glows a orange, red, fiery aura and takes off to Main Point. SpongeBob, Shin, Pearl, and Ms. Rossfield take off to Main Point. Linda possesed by Kiai, comes crashing down on the island, but Sandy in her robotic form, acts as a shield and they both die on impact with eachother. SpongeBob is torn apart by Linda and Sandy's deaths. Season 7 In Season 7, SpongeBob is shown to still be depressed about Linda's death. In the season premiere, it shows that SpongeBob is still continuing therapy sessions with a woman who is giving him antidepressants, but are really strange pills that are taking away his powers. In "Lockdown", he blames Pearl for Linda's deah and has issues working with her during a mission. He sson realizes that the entire team was at fault and he apologizes to Pearl. In "Power Out" Spongeob is attacked and held in an alley way by Impotent and some of his workers, who tell him that his powers are now gone. Impotent knocks SpongeBob out and he hallucinates Linda. She tells him that he needs to keep moving on for the sake of the team and then stresses to him that she is alive. He awakens and informs the team that he has lost his abilities. In "Operation", SpongeBob is seen to have been in the hospital, following the events of "Power Out". His friends come into his hospital room and they confirm to him that he has really lost his powers (based off blood results). SpongeBob becomes angry and upset. Category:Team SpongeBob/Characters